1. Field
The present embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting device including a first electrode, a second electrode, and an organic film interposed between the first and second electrodes, the organic film including a carrier transport layer and an emission layer, the emission layer and the carrier transport layer including the same material.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) have been actively researched for use in displays and lamps. OLEDs are injection type light-emitting devices that emit light as electrons injected from a negative electrode and holes injected from a positive electrode recombine in an emission layer. OLEDs have a structure allowing the injected electrons and holes to easily combine. For example, a conventional OLED includes a positive electrode, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, an electron injection layer, and a negative electrode, which are stacked in the stated order, and each layer has a different function.